Perdida en el Fuego
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: A veces lo mas difícil de poder dejar atrás del pasado, es tener que ignorar aquello que nos hizo sufrir duros traumas en la vida, y más aun cuando no tenemos con quien contar en tiempos dificiles. Song fic.


Bueno nakamas, este es mi primer Song Fic y no sé si lo hice bien, pero espero que les haya gustado. Utilicé el tema de "**Lost in the Fire**" de **James LaBrie**, del nuevo álbum **Impermanet Resonance, **se los recomiendo a todos.

* * *

Era una noche muy tranquila en el Sunny. Como era de costumbre, los sombreros de paja estaban cada quien en sus ocupaciones personales. Luffy estaba comiendo en la cocina junto con Usopp, Franky y Chopper, quienes parecían estar divirtiéndose con gran ahínco, mientras Sanji estaba lavando los platos con ironía en su rostro, pensando que era una mala idea estar despierto tan tarde para alimentar a sus nakamas.

Por otro lado en su habitación, Nami empleaba sus habilidades especiales para poder trazar un mapa decente de los últimos recorridos de donde estuvo con sus nakamas y mientras bajaba sus anteojos, se masajeaba el cuello y suspiraba cansada, para irse a dormir en su cama. Afuera del Sunny estaba Brook preparando su piano para poder emplear una melodía suave en la noche mientras que en la torre vigía, el cazador de piratas terminaba de entrenar con sus enormes pesas, mostrándose sudoroso por lo agitado que estaba. Su rostro estaba un tanto serio y decía a sí mismo:

- Aun me falta control… quizá necesite descansar un poco.

Y cuando soltaba las enormes pesas en el suelo, escuchó que Brook estaba abajo tocando el piano y estaba tocando una hermosa melodía por un Fa menor. Este se asoma por la ventana y sonríe caminando directamente hacia las duchas.

En una habitación del Sunny, se encontraba la arqueóloga de la tripulación, durmiendo y no se veía muy bien. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy extraña que se estaba basando en los recuerdos de su pasado en Ohara, mientras veía como su ciudad natal estaba incendiándose gracias a la Buster Call que fue invocada. Ella se veía como la niña reprimida en llantos que se alejaba en esa canoa preparada por Aokiji, y que al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Saúl, que nunca estaría sola en toda su vida y que siempre tendría nakamas que se preocuparían por ella, y luego de ver como todo se consumió en llamas, Robin despertó de su pesadilla y se levantó bruscamente mientras se aferraba a las frazadas de la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y estaba sudando nerviosa.

- Otra pesadilla de mí pasado… ¿Por qué ahora?

Y habiendo dicho esto, se acurruca en su cama y abraza sus piernas recogidas, recostando su rostro en sus antebrazos, y comienza a llorar.

Luego de unos minutos de haberse bañado, Zoro sale de la regadera y se da cuenta que Brook había terminado de tocar su música. Comienza a colocarse sus ropas y mientras estaba caminando hacia la ventana de la torre vigía, siente gracias a su Haki de la presencia que algo estaba muy raro en la habitación de Robin, y se detiene como tigre agazapado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Algo pasó allá.

Y sin siquiera colocarse su habitual abrigo verde, Zoro desciende con solo pantalones puestos y se apresura a llegar hacia las habitaciones del Sunny, a ver como se encontraba Robin, aquella nakama por la que él en un principio de sus vidas, jamás pensaría en preocuparse. Se apresuró y llegó directamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su nakama y se mantuvo en silencio antes de querer tocar.

_Here we go again_

_A night filled with everything but sleep_

_Trying to catch up to you_

_Inside of this maze of one-way streets_

Dentro de la habitación, Robin tiene un presentimiento extraño que afuera de su puerta alguien se hallaba esperando. Ella se levanta en silencio dejando caer su frazada en el suelo, caminando con una ligera bata de dormir morada, y se acercó a la puerta con pasos silenciosos de sus pies descalzos. Del otro lado Zoro se hallaba detenido y comenzaba a engullir saliva de manera áspera, dejando que los nervios comenzasen a atribular un poco al cazador de piratas.

_Every single turn, seems our story burns_

_But I won't accept defeat_

Es cuando de momento, justo antes que Zoro tocase la puerta de la habitación de su hermosa nakama, se da cuenta que ella había abierto la puerta, mostrándose un tanto sorprendida de ver que él estuviese afuera de su puerta a altas horas de la noche.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente Zoro, se tranquiliza con sus nervios y solamente introduce la cabeza a la habitación de Robin y mira a los lados, preguntando:

- ¿Todo está bien?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, pero…

En ese momento, Zoro comienza a sentir un poco de vergüenza por aparecerse a esas horas de la noche en la habitación de la mujer más reservada que sí mismo. Robin se da cuenta que Zoro comienza a rascarse los cabellos mostrándose un poco nervioso, y bajaba la mirada al suelo.

- Desde mi torre, tuve la sensación de mi Haki que algo no estaba bien contigo… por eso pregunto si todo está bien aquí.

- ¿En serio sentiste eso?

- De no haber sido por eso, no estaría aquí, pero veo que estás muy bien y yo pues…

Resonando su garganta mostrándose un poco apenado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado, Zoro se da la media vuelta y dice a su sorprendida nakama que escondía tanta seriedad con una leve sonrisa, diciéndole:

- Disculpa mi interrupción… no lo haré otra vez.

Y cuando estaba yéndose, Robin a su espalda baja la mirada y suspira con libertad, pero al mismo tiempo no puede soportar tanta presión en su corazón y en su mente, así que logra manifestarle su preocupación.

- No me siento bien… tengo pesadillas.

Oyendo esto, Zoro siente que su atención es llamada y se da la vuelta hacia ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Tengo pesadillas desde lo que ocurrió hace 22 años.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin entra de nuevo en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, dándole a entender a Zoro que debía pasar si quería saber lo que le pasaba y es cuando entra a la habitación, viendo a su nakama sentada en el la cama mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte marítimo. El peliverde cierra la puerta de la habitación y se acerca a ella, manteniéndose de pie en la ventana, preguntándole:

- ¿Lo que viviste en Ohara cuando la tierra fue incendiada?

- Por supuesto… aun lo sigo recordando… recuerdo todo ese fuego que incendió todo, destruyendo lo que más amaba cuando era una niña.

Este comienza a ver preocupación en la bella morena y decide acercarse un poco más a ella, para sentarse al lado de ella en la cama, viendo como su preocupación por el fuego del pasado le estaba quitando el sueño, haciéndole ver que todo era una mera preocupación que no era sana para ella.

_The flames might be growing high_

_But I'm gonna stay and fight_

_I'm not gonna run_

_Bring on and let's see the smoke rise_

_We're not getting lost in the fire_

Zoro no pudo evitar dares cuenta como su preocupación era cada vez más grande y como la mirada vacía entre los recuerdos de su nakama estaban afectándole internamente, y solamente opta por mirar al frente, dejando que ella sea quien hable y se desahogue de sus penas.

- Aún recuerdo como las llamas absorbían hasta lo último viviente en mi ciudad… vi demasiadas cosas que una niña de 8 años no debió ver en ese entonces, y el recuerdo aun me sigue consumiendo.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de la morena, era una muestra que ese dolor no había sido expelido con el paso de los años y que a cada año que pasaba, Robin se sentía que sus recuerdos le mantenían absorbiendo hasta lo último de ella. Como era de esperarse, Zoro se había dado cuenta ahora de lo muy difícil que fue la infancia de su nakama.

_Guilt will fuel the pain_

_And I won't get caught up in regrets_

_Born, just let it all burn_

_We'll get out alive with one last breath_

Es momento en el cual el peliverde se da cuenta que Robin no podía soportar tanta presión reminiscente y gracias a esto, todo lo que salía de su boca solamente era un pesar que ella necesitaba olvidar, pero que no sabía cómo podía ayudarle a que lo olvide. Suspirando con profundidad, el peliverde le pregunta:

- ¿Nunca tuviste a nadie que te proteja de todo ese mal? ¿Siempre estuviste sola?

- Así es… nunca quise estar protegida por nadie.

- Solo tengo una pregunta para eso.

Robin se extraña un poco por esto que le había dicho su nakama fuerte y desvía su mirada hacia él, y le pregunta:

- ¿Tienes una pregunta? ¿Cuál pregunta es esa?

- Robin… ¿Por qué mantuviste siempre a las buenas personas fuera de todo lo que te ocurría? ¿Por qué echaste o alejaste al resto del mundo de tu vida?

Vaya esa pregunta sí que era bien directa para ser hecha por el mismo cazador de piratas, tanto así que Robin abrió sus ojos ampliamente y suspira con lentitud para calmar su mente.

_Let the battle rage, I am not afraid_

_And I won't accept defeat_

Mientras pensaba en que responder, ella solo pudo dejar salir una sonrisa leve que ni siquiera ella misma creía convincente para desviar un poco la pregunta de su nakama, pero sabiendo que se trataba del mismo Zoro, ella optó por responder con la veracidad del asunto, entendiendo que dentro de sí misma buscaba confiar en alguien y que ese alguien solamente podía ser Zoro.

- Creo que alejé al mundo de mí, porque una gran parte siempre quiso hacerme daño por lo que valía mi cabeza… una enorme recompensa para atrapar a una niña que es criminal por conocer la lectura de los Poneglyph… y obviamente la otra pequeña parte era que a cada persona que trataba de abrirme sus brazos, siempre terminaba lastimada… por eso es que en Ennies Lobby traté de dejarlos atrás, para que ninguno de ustedes terminaran dañados.

- Y nadie lo terminó así… ¿Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de la obstinación de Luffy? Todos arriesgaríamos lo que fuese por nuestros nakamas, inclusive por ti.

- Creo que los metí en un gran problema con eso, pero la razón siempre fue esa… no quería que el fuego volviese a elevarse en donde me encontrase, y ese siempre fue mi gran temor.

Pero desviando su mirada hacia el frente, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin estaba esta vez derramando lágrimas de tristeza, puesto que el ataque de Ennies Lobby nunca se iba a comparar con todo lo que pasó en Ohara. Un niño no merece ver morir a su gente y mucho menos ver destruir a su hogar.

_The flames might be growing high_

_But I'm gonna stay and fight_

_I'm not gonna run_

_Bring on and let's see the smoke rise_

_We're not getting lost in the fire_

Las lágrimas de Robin no paraban de caer, y el corazón de Zoro comenzaba a sentirse un poco preocupado, y sentía como estaba haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta por todo el miedo que ella vivió, y aun así nada de eso permitiría que ella se fuese otra vez, pero de pronto Zoro toma impulso de donde nunca se le vio por una persona triste y le dijo:

- No sé lo que se siente ver como pierdes todo lo que amas, y mucho más cuando te sientes perdida entre las llamas, aunque ya no estás en las llamas… perdiste a tu familia, y ahora tienes una nueva familia que se preocupa por ti en las buenas y en las malas.

Luego de decir esto, la morena dejó de llorar y estaba secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, y es cuando siente la mano del cazador de piratas que se posa sobre su antebrazo encima de su muslo. Ella voltea hacia él y le ve a los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco la desconfianza comenzaba a desaparecer como un efímero recuerdo del pasado. Zoro continuaba diciendo las palabras que salían de su corazón y de la convicción que nunca en su vida sintió.

- Perdiste tu hogar y ahora el Sunny es tu nuevo hogar… ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, porque siempre tendrás nakamas que se preocupen por ti, y quizá hayas escuchado esto antes pero las personas no nacieron para estar solas en el mundo.

Estas eran las mismas palabras que salieron de Saúl cuando salvó la vida de Robin, del ataque de la Buster Call. La sorpresa de los ojos temblorosos de la morena hermosa era una respuesta para el peliverde que sabía muy bien que su interés principal era la preocupación de cada uno de ellos, pero que estas palabras fuesen dichas por Zoro, lo hacía todo mejor para ella.

_By the skin of our teeth_

_We'll survive in One Piece_

_If you hold on tight_

_We can get through this_

_If you'll believe_

Inevitablemente una sonrisa estaba viéndose dibujada en el rostro de la morena hermosa, tanto así que Zoro estaba mostrándose un tanto apenado por esto, pero cuando ella cierra sus ojos y sonríe con mucha más tranquilidad, diciéndole:

- Gracias, Zoro… por preocuparte por mí.

Viendo esto, Zoro se siente muy apenado y sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, pero este desvía la mirada a un lado y se rasca la cabeza, diciendo:

- Me preocupo como cualquier nakama lo haría…

- Pero conmigo es otra cosa, ¿No es así?

- Así es… ¿Qué?

Este voltea su rostro hacia ella, y de pronto Robin estaba sonriendo con mucha más paz y tranquilidad, haciendo que Zoro suspirase de alivio, logrando lo que él siempre quiso hacer, y era mantener la paz de su nakama. Viendo que ya todo había dado resultado, el cazador de piratas se levanta de la cama y dice:

- Bueno, supongo que ya todo está bien contigo… ¿No?

- Sí, gracias por todo, Zoro… me has hecho muy feliz.

Viendo esto, Zoro se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, pero Robin es cuando se mantiene sentada a espaldas de este que se iba de la habitación y muerde sus labios, pensando en algo que estaba en su mente, pero es cuando se levanta de la cama y detiene a su nakama llamándole.

- Zoro, espera.

Zoro se detiene y se da la media vuelta hacia Robin, viéndole acercarse hacia él, justo antes de este salir de la habitación. Ella se acercó en silencio hacia Zoro y luego de mirarle con detenimiento, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza y reposó su rostro sobre el cuello del peliverde, susurrándole:

- Gracias… eres un buen hombre, Zoro.

El peliverde estaba en frío y no sabía cómo reaccionar, salvo abrazarla del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo, y luego de un rato, Robin dirige sus labios sobre la mejilla de Zoro y le da un cálido beso que lo hizo desarmar por completo. Ambos en silencio se ven a los ojos y luego de un silencio, Zoro siente como la presión sanguínea se le estaba subiendo por todo el cuerpo, y acercó sus labios a los de Robin, entregándose en un apasionado beso que selló el momento especial que ambos nakamas vivieron esa noche.

_The flames might be growing high_

_But I'm gonna stay and fight_

_I'm not gonna run_

_Bring on and let's see the smoke rise_

_We're not getting lost in the fire_

_But I'm gonna stay and fight_

_I'm not gonna run_

_Bring on and let's see the smoke rise_

_We're not getting lost in the fire_

Luego de separarse de ese cálido y esperado beso, Zoro sonríe y Robin le coloca su mano derecha en el pecho de su nakama, mientras este la tenía sostenida en su hermoso cuerpo. Ella continuaba mirando sus labios y su mirada descendió a su pecho, y es cuando ella le dice:

- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Y en cuestión de segundos, Zoro respondió a ese llamado con un sorpresivo:

- Sí… anhelo quedarme contigo.

- Pues ven.

Ella sostiene su mano derecha y lo lleva directamente a la cama, en el mismo instante en que ellos se acuestan en silencio. Zoro estaba acostado boca arriba y ella se mete entre las sabanas y recuesta su hermoso cuerpo sobre el de su nakama, para echar sus largos cabellos hacia atrás, y dirigir nuevamente sus labios a los del peliverde, entregándose en un nuevo beso, bebiendo el trago dulce de la medianoche. Pasaron unos segundos y Robin acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Zoro, y pudo relajarse en un sueño cálido, junto con su nakama


End file.
